This Fast-Track SBIR proposal submitted by SoloHealth of Duluth, Georgia, requests grant funds to build and test a multifunction health-screening kiosk. Our current kiosk prototype, EyeSite, has demonstrated efficacy in reaching low income, high health disparity populations with over 109,000 uses in less than 9 months of testing. Our goal is to expand the offerings of a single function visual acuity screening, to a multifunctional health screening kiosk, focusing on risk factors that disproportionately impact African Americans and Hispanics including high blood pressure, obesity, stress, and diet and exercise behaviors, all important risk factors for heart disease, stroke, diabetes and cancer. Importantly, the business model of the proposed multifunction Health and Wellness Kiosk (HWK) supports free screening where the kiosk is placed in high traffic retail locations thus providing easy access to high disparity populations including rural communities. The goal of SoloHealth is to apply our innovative use of technology and health marketing experience within the target community to decrease health disparities. This is accomplished by offering, in addition to the health screening, educational information and specific referrals to local healthcare providers for follow up. A unique approach to the health screening kiosk concept, SoloHealth's HWK will provide users with a customized User Report, and relevant health information that will motivate them to seek further healthcare and more advanced intervention as necessary. In Phase I, we will design the necessary software and hardware specifications for a multifunction, interactive screening kiosk. At the end of Phase I we will test a laboratory version of the kiosk. In Phase II, we will design and test a prototype. Based on the findings, 6 beta units will be built and tested in a consumer-based trial of efficacy, in high traffic retail. (